Polar Light
by MaiKanon
Summary: Polar foxes weren't something you usually saw in Diagon Alley. But who would Draco Malfoy be, if the usual ran into his legs? Picking said fox as his familiar was one thing, but there was more to it than it seemed... Slash! DMHP
1. Finding Refuge

Polar Light

I. _F_inding _R_efuge 

_**H**_e had to get away.

He really, _really_ had to get away.

It had gotten worse this summer. So much worse...

When Vernon had been informed, by the order of all people, at the station of all places that he should be especially nice and supportive to Harry this year he had been enraged.

He didn't care at all that Harry's godfather had died. He didn't care at all that Harry was devastated because of this. He just cared about the fact that freaks had talked to him at a public place, where someone he knew could possibly see him.

He had taken out his anger on Harry once they were "home", and not just verbally. He had taken to beating the crap out of him. Harry was pretty sure that the whale that was his uncle didn't know his own strength and the fact that people needed more than one meal every other day to survive.

Or he wanted to kill Harry. Sadly that thought didn't seem too implausible...

It had gone on like this the past two weeks, which were also the first two weeks of the holidays, and Harry was sure he wouldn't survive until he was fetched to spend the rest of his holidays with the Weasleys.

If only he could do the same Sirius had done to flee from the Dementors... if only he could somehow get away from here.

He wasn't stupid. Even with his brain fogged from the pain he knew that even if he fled he would be turned in again. People knew him. They knew he lived with the Dursleys. What they didn't know was that his relatives were having a lot of fun beating the crap out of him.

They'd just turn him in again. Most likely they'd tell his family that they should take care of him because of the wounds. That would be his death sentence. He couldn't risk that.

But he had to get away.

He really... had to get away...

A shrill scream woke him up from his slumber.

He idly wondered what had happened for such a commotion to start this early in the morning... he hadn't even been let out of his cupboard yet...he opened his eyes slightly, still sleepy and realized that his door stood open.

How strange... he peaked his head out to see what was going on. Maybe he was supposed to do chores again? Or he would get something to eat. He hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday and his stomach grumbled promptly at the thought of food.

But it wasn't food that came with his aunt but a broom. Why did she have a broom? Oh, chores it was then... but she held the broom in a distinctly weird way. With both hands and the brushes were above her head... Harry cocked his head to the side confusedly at the weird picture she made when suddenly the broom was brought down heavily, nearly hitting him and making him jump.

'OUT!' she screeched 'Get out of my house you vile creature!'

Harry backed away frightened at that. What was happening? And how was he supposed to get out? The door was closed and he wasn't able to reach the handle!

The broom was brought down again, actually hitting his back and he jumped out of the cupboard and darted as fast as he could into the living room just barely escaping being hit with the broom again.

What was going on? And why was he so small?

'Vernon! Vernon come down here! Help me!' she screeched as Harry darted under the couch quivering. He was the one needing help at the moment! It wasn't like his aunt was chased by a broom, suddenly and without any forewarning.

He heard his uncles thundering footsteps coming closer as he asked his aunt what the matter was

'It's under the couch! I don't know how it got into the house, but we have to get it out!'

The footsteps grew even closer and he could see his uncle's feet right in front of him. He bent down with a huff and his beady eyes met his. He got up again really fast and thudded to the door, opening it. Harry really wanted to just dart out, but his uncle was in the way...

'Pet, give me that broom... I'll take care of this monster,' he rumbled making Harry frown.

Monster? He wasn't a monster. He was maybe a freak, or useless, he was used to these kind of hurtful words, but monster? That one was new.

Suddenly something poked him from behind making him jump and hit his head on the couch.

What the...

The thing came again and he realized with a start that it was the blunt end of the broom. But... now both his guardians were behind the couch... the way to the door was free. He could run. He could flee really fast, and maybe make it to Diagon Alley and then he could hide there, anything to get out of here.

That decided he sprinted to the open door, ignoring the pain in his wrist as his paws hit the ground, he ignored the pain in his ribs and the pain from all of the bruises and his empty stomach and just ran, as fast as his legs could carry him the picture of the leaky cauldron clear in his mind.

He just had to make it there, and he would be free. He just had to somehow reach London and he would be save.

As he went around a bend of the street he suddenly felt a curious sensation and heard a pop and was gone.

His ears hurt. There was a really bad pressure on them and he felt really disoriented. His wounds hurt really bad too, it was worse than before... maybe he shouldn't have run like that he thought as he slowly opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – and took in his surroundings.

His eyes widened. This couldn't be. Somehow he was in London. Really close to the leaky cauldron. He felt his body relax with relief, when he suddenly heard a startled scream from behind him.

A woman, she was really elegantly dressed, was pointing at something close to him, a scared expression on her face

'A fox!' she screeched, hurting Harry's ears. A fox? There was no fox anywhere. He opened his mouth to tell her that, but only something resembling a bark came out of it, making both him and the woman jump.

He looked around frantically. More people had gathered and they were somehow really big. They were closing in on him, saying something, but he couldn't hear them in his rising panic.

What was going on?!

Before he could really think it through he ran again. Darting through the legs and feet of the people around him. he could hear his heartbeat thundering in his chest.

He had to reach the leaky cauldron, and then Diagon Alley. He could rest there. Someone would explain what was going on there. After all, people knew him. Some witch or wizard would surely help him! he would never have thought that he'd once be happy for being known.

The pub, unseen by everyone but him, came into view and he was lucky that the door opened and a man stepped out just as he came in.

He went through the pub unseen, panic had gripped him and he was just trying to get away. It was all just too much this day. He just needed to get away from it all.

He was lucky yet again as someone had gone through the entrance of the Alley a few moments ago it seemed. The bricks were closing again, but he was able to barely slip through a small gap in them.

He ran on, slipping around people and some hands that tried to grip him mechanically now.

He was exhausted. He felt like he would fall asleep any moment now... he really needed rest. But he couldn't sleep on the street. Especially not the most crowded one in magical Britain. He needed to find a quiet place, somewhere he wouldn't be disturbed. There he could sleep and then he could find out what was going on.

He didn't realize that he had already left Diagon Alley and was now in Nockturn Alley. He just realized that there were less humans he had to avoid. His concentration dwindled and he stumbled several times, but he still went on.

He still ran as fast as he could, when suddenly he bumped into something and fell down exhausted. But he needed to get up again! But it was so nice to finally rest. His heart was bumping so fast, and his breath was erratic. He just wanted to sleep...

He felt something grip him at the base of his neck and startled awake again as he was lifted up. He started struggling weakly, all of his energy seemed to be gone, but the grip held him tight.

Someone said something in an annoyed voice – Was it directed at him? – and he came face to face with light grey eyes and silver-blonde hair. His eyes widened as he looked at his rival from school and he tried snapping at him, but only gained a startled exclamation from the aristocrat as he held him a bit further away from him. It was weird being looked at without hospitality in the others glare, but he wasn't sure if he like this analysing and calculating gaze more than the other.

He for his part tried his best to glare at the other, though it didn't have the wished for effect. He didn't think it would. He was far too tired to keep his eyes open for a long time, let alone glare.

If only he could sleep... but he couldn't not with Malfoy around! Who knew what would happen to him!

Malfoy glanced to the side and exchanged some words, Harry was too tired to listen to what was said, with someone, he could care less with whom, and suddenly his world went black.

Blissful sleep...

~oOo~

Draco left the bookstore with his father and several purchases on Dark Magic he had made – it wasn't like he didn't have enough of them already, but you never knew – when suddenly something bumped into his legs.

He looked down and saw a furry, black... something. It didn't seem dangerous, but rather very exhausted, and, against his better judgement, he leaned down and gripped the thing at the base of its neck, lifting it up.

It started struggling weakly at that moment, 'Stop struggling, you stupid...' he started annoyed, but it was obvious that it didn't have the strength to break free so he just left it at that.

He looked at it and realized with mild surprise that the thing in his hand was a small black fox.

It had a lighter tail though, and really thick fur, making him suspect that it came from some cold region. What was a fox like that doing in Britain. Maybe it was some runaway pet of a rich family?

'Woah,' the thing suddenly snapped at him and he held it away in a more secure distance. It didn't seem to like him as it glared weakly at him. Well, he supposed he wouldn't like someone that lifted him up like that either, but... the animal was pretty rare – at least in Britain – and he could really do with a pet like that... once it was taken care of that it.

It seemed pretty ruffled and beaten, it's right paw was standing in a slightly unusual angle and he was sure that that was blood at some parts of its fur...

'Father?' he simply asked, knowing that it was obvious what he wanted.

The other man took a good look at the animal in his hands. He wasn't disgusted but he wasn't thrilled either. That was as good as could be.

'Do what you want, but keep the house clean. I don't want you to forget your responsibilities either,' he stated and Draco nodded at that. As good as it could get.

He looked at the exhausted animal in his hand again, that seemed to refuse sleep and just glared at him tiredly and he sighed. He cast a mild sleeping spell on the fox and it succumbed to sleep at once.

Well, it seemed he had something to do now. He would need to clean the animal and take care of its wounds if he wanted a decent familiar.

~oOo~

_First chapter of my new story! :D_

_Tell me what you think of it. What do you think will happen now? How will Harry react, once he found out that he is with Malfoy of all people? __**Write it in your review!**_


	2. Food and Friendship

II. _F_ood and _F_riendship

_**H**_e woke up slowly, and if it were up to him he wouldn't want to wake up at all.

He was comfortable. Very comfortable even. He didn't hurt and the bed he was lying on was soft and warm. He really didn't want to get up...

But a rumble from his stomach told him that he really should.

He blearily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. There was a bristling, gigantic fireplace right in front of him, and he was lying on some sort of velvet cushion. It really felt nice... the room he was in was made in dark colours, but it was still very comfortable and homey looking. When he looked out of the big window he could see the sun setting over a big forest. Or was it rising?

After a moment of sleepily looking around he heard a door opening behind him.

'Ah, you're finally awake,' he heard a smooth, deep voice saying. It somehow seemed familiar...

Footsteps grew closer and suddenly he was lifted up by gigantic hands. His eyes snapped open with a start, he hadn't even realized that he had closed them again, and he took in the room from a much higher perspective. He tried to turn around to see who the hell had lifted him like that – maybe he was at a giant's house? – but just faced a bushy tail... a tail... he followed where it was coming from and realized that it was his... tail.

What the bloody hell?

He looked down and realized that he had paws and not hands. What had happened? He tried to think back, but everything was slightly blurry.

He had finally fled from the Dursleys and then he was running... but then?

He was set down carefully on a table and the person, was leaning down to inspect his front paw. He had really blonde hair. Harry only knew one person with this kind of hair!

He backed away, emitting a weird mix between hissing and growling, but winced when he stood up, falling back down.

'Careful there,' Malfoy said and was that... worry in his tone? It couldn't be, right?

The taller boy leaned down again and all Harry could do was hiss and snap at him. He didn't want him anywhere near! What was he even doing here?!

The other boy just rolled his eyes at the growling fox in front of him and took out his wand.

He aimed it at Harry, making him tense, but then he seemed to change his mind. He put the wand away again and sighed.

'Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard,' he explained and Harry listened curiously. Was Malfoy really talking to whatever he was (a fox?) right now? 'I can't stupefy you without hurting you further, but struggling on your part will have the same results as that,' hurting? What did he mean? He didn't hurt anymore at all 'So? What will it be?' he asked looking at Harry expectantly.

Did he really expect him to answer? Malfoy knew that he was talking to a fox, right? Or maybe he knew that he actually was Harry? A shudder went through him at that thought. He would be in real danger if that was the case! But on the other hand, Malfoy hadn't done anything to him yet...

The blonde seemed to have taken Harry's silence as an answer because he was again reaching out to inspect his front paw. As soon as Harry realized that he swiped at him. Sadly he had missed the other boy, but at least he backed away again.

_Serves him right! _He thought and stuck up his nose. An aggravated sigh came from next to him.

'Fine! You wanted it this way. _Stupefy!_' suddenly Harry felt his body go really stiff and he would have whimpered at the sudden pain everywhere. As it was, he could only close his eyes tightly

_Bastard!_

He opened his eyes as he felt something prodding his front paw. The other boy, or, well, only boy at the moment, was taking of a bandage that hadn't been there before.

_Had Malfoy taken care of his wounds?_

'It's your own fault. Next time just hold still and I can take care of you without hurting you again,' Malfoy said in a reprimanding voice, making Harry blink in confusion – not that he could do anything else at the moment, being stupefied and all.

Had Malfoy really just now stated that he didn't want to hurt him, and that he wanted to take care of him?

Malfoy? Wanting to take care of him?

No one had ever wanted that... aside from Sirius of course, but Sirius was... he swallowed heavily at that line of thoughts. Up to now he had ignored the issue and he wouldn't delve into it now. Everyone had always wanted him to protect them, and save them from Voldemort.

But the way Malfoy was tenderly bandaging his numerous wounds and gently rubbing some salve on them... it was kind of nice. He could really get used to that he thought as he blissfully closed his eyes again.

'Done. Did you learn your lesson now?' Malfoy asked and all Harry could do was look at him. The blonde pulled out his wand again and muttered the counter-curse, making it possible for Harry to move again. Theoretically at least. He winced and dropped to the floor when he tried to stand up. Why did everything have to hurt so bad?

He looked accusingly at the now chuckling Malfoy. _How dare he laugh at my misery! I'm so gonna bite him when he comes to close!_ He thought furiously.

'It's your own fault you know. Had you not been so feisty I could have easily exchanged you bandages without you being hurt,' he explained. He looked at Harry critically before going away again, leaving him on the uncomfortable, cold tabletop, unable to move. And even if he could move he wouldn't be able to jump down...

_At least it doesn't seem like he wants to kill me... he would have done so while I was unconscious and not help me heal..._

The door opened again after a few minutes and Malfoy came into view holding a small bowl. It smelled really delicious, whatever it was that was in there.

'Here, you must be hungry,' he said as he put the bowl down, right in front of him.

Harry stared up at Malfoy suspiciously. Taking food from a Malfoy of all people? What if it was poisoned? But... he was really hungry and the food smelled really delicious... _and_, he reasoned again as his stomach gave another grumble, _if Malfoy had wanted to kill me he'd long since done so_.

He threw another suspicious glance at the blonde and took a tentative bite from the food.

It was delicious! Better than anything he'd ever eaten before! He didn't even realize that he was standing on his hurting leg, so hungry was he.

He started devouring the meal as fast as he could, not caring that he was most likely making a mess. He'd just lick it up afterwards. Thankfully he didn't choke on his meal, he realized as he had finished licking the bowl clean, the way he had eaten it.

He sat down, licking his lips, when he heard the Malfoy heir chuckling again.

'Enjoyed the meal?' he asked good naturedly and Harry found he couldn't be as suspicious of the boy anymore. After all he had given him food and taken care of his wounds... his instincts told him to be nice, and listening to reason was pretty hard when you were an instinct-driven animal.

Draco slowly moved his hands near him again, and Harry nearly didn't have to fight the want to bite him again anymore. He didn't want to be stupefied another time, and he was thankful for the food. So he just lay back his ears in warning to not do anything stupid but let the blonde lifted him up without a fuss.

'Oh? Now you're docile? Maybe you just were hungry?' he asked astounded at the suddenly tame behaviour of the fox. Harry had to admit that after finally eating something he wasn't really in the mood to fight, so he just let himself get carried to the very comfortable cushion in front of the fireplace again without complain.

As he drifted off to sleep again he decided that he really liked being taken care of.

~oOo~

Draco had to take care of the animals wounds manually. His mother had told him that most potions for humans were ineffective or even detrimental to animals and since they didn't have anything for them and the wounds weren't _that _bad he simply put some healing ointment on them and bandaged them.

He had taken the small fox to his rooms and lay him down on a cushion in front of the fireplace. It was summer, but it could still be very cold in the gigantic mansion. Then he had gone to the library to find out what kind of fox he was taking care of right now.

As it turned out it was an arctic fox. The black colour of its fur was because it changed during the summer time to assimilate to the change of temperature and weather.

When winter came the fox's fur would turn white again.

It also seemed that arctic foxes were ones of the most affectionate ones if you wanted to keep them as a pet.

They might not be the most seldom ones, but Draco found that he had gotten lucky with the little animal that was right now sleeping in his chambers. It would make the perfect familiar. He was sure that the fox had been someone else's pet before – how else would the animal have come to Britain? – but he could care less about that. It was obvious that the animal had been abused by them and there was surely no love lost if he just took it.

He smirked at that thought and took the book about familiars and their effects once bound to them out of the shelves, but before he could really start reading on it a tingling sensation went through him, alarming him that the fox was waking up.

Sighing he lay the book aside. He would read it after taking care of his newest guest.

Once the animal had been rested it had the energy to struggle against him again. It had nearly bitten him and had succeeded in scratching his hand. He had to finally stupefy the animal so he could redo the bandages. He knew that it would hurt the animal to do that, but what other choice did he have? Had he let the fox struggle it would have just hurt itself, and him, too, so he chose the lesser evil.

'It's your own fault. Next time just hold still and I can take care of you without hurting you again,' he told the animal. He was speaking with the fox so it could get used to his voice and would link it with being taken care of and save.

He had noticed that the animal couldn't stand on its front paw without hurting, so he had steadied it.

"It must be broken..." he thought with a slight disgust. Who would hurt their own pet like that? He would be lucky if it wasn't traumatised and aggressive. Well, more aggressive than it was at the moment, but that was to be expected. After all it didn't know him, or if he would hurt it. He would be aggressive too if he suddenly found himself in this kind of unknown surroundings and situation.

Somehow he pitied the fox.

He looked down at his done work slightly proud and realized that the fox had its eyes closed. First he thought that it was still hurting, but then he realized that the animal seemed to be enjoying to be taken care of.

A smile spread on his face at that 'Done. Did you learn your lesson now?' he asked and muttered the counter-curse so that the animal could move again. It tried to get up but went down again. He chuckled lightly at it and received a glare that only increased his amusement.

'It's your own fault you know. Had you not been so feisty I could have easily exchanged you bandages without you being hurt,' he explained but the fox continued its glare.

He looked at it critically. He would need to change the bandages again after a while, but aside from that the fox would heal. What worried him was the gaunt stature of the animal. Maybe it had been starved too? Considering the fact that it was beaten it wasn't very absurd. He would need to start with little meals in that case and try to make the fox eat well-balanced too. It wouldn't do if he had a sick familiar.

He went to the kitchens and told the house elves what he needed. He was slightly surprised at how delicious the food actually looked, considering it was animal food. The meat of course was raw, but of a very fine quality, and there were vegetables like peas and chopped carrots intermixed. All in all it was good enough for the animal and he went back to it again.

It was, as expected, still lying on the table when he came back and looked at him accusingly before it started sniffing the air, drool started gathering at its flew and threatened to drop to the table.

'Here, you must be hungry,' he said as he placed the bowl down right in front of the animal. It took a while for it to start eating even though it was obvious how hungry it was, throwing suspicious glances at Draco and sniffing thoroughly at the meal before tentatively taking its first bite.

From then on it devoured the meal in a fashion that reminded Draco of the Gryffindor Weasel in record time and even licked the bowl clean after finishing the food.

It sat down, a satisfied look on its face, and licked its muzzle making Draco chuckle again 'Enjoyed the meal?' He asked and, to his surprise didn't get a glare again. Instead the fox was looking at him as if it was contemplating something.

It still seemed to be exhausted though, so Draco decided to put it back unto its cushion. To do that though he needed to lift it up again. He really didn't want to be bitten, but he supposed if that were to happen he'd just heal it with a potion again.

He slowly reached out to the fox. It lay down its ears and its tail was swishing lightly in agitation but it didn't attack and let itself be lifted up without a fuss, surprising Draco.

'Oh? Now you're docile? Maybe you just were hungry?' he contemplated as he set the fox down on its cushion, watching as it slowly fell asleep again.

It must have been really exhausted if it needed this much sleep to recover, but he was glad that it seemed comfortable enough with him in the same room to fall asleep again. Or maybe it was just too exhausted to care...

Anyways there was still a book he needed to read. He fetched it and sat down in the armchair in front of the fireplace, with a good view of the fox. He really needed to find a name for it...

~oOo~

_Here's chapter two! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and a big thanks to TaroElderberry for betaing! :D_

_It's snowing! It's so pretty! :D it's just a bit hard to write a story taking place in summer when you're sitting there and it's cold..._

_So please send some warm reviews to keep me motivated! ;)_


	3. Vulpes Lagopus

III. _V_ulpes _L_agopus

_**D**_raco was sure that the small fox was supposed to be his familiar. Not many people practised the bonding to a familiar spirit anymore, as it was a very old ritual magic and was considered, by most people, as dark. But Draco had always wanted a familiar and it wasn't like you could just buy an animal and it would fit. The familiar decided upon the magician, and the fox had been the one to run into him.

Of course, first of all he needed to tame the fox, and get him used to his presence. It wouldn't do after all to try binding them only to find out that they weren't compatible.

Draco was certain that the fox was meant to be his familiar, but he wouldn't take risks. Familiars were for a lifetime and not something to take lightly. It would have effects on the animal just as it would on the wizard. The most common effect was a boost in magical power, depending on the animal's powers.

Since a fox had very keen senses his would increase too and he might become a few other fox-traits. This didn't worry him at all. There was a reason foxes were the cunning in old folklore so it could only be good.

The fox would too get a burst in magical power. After all it was a bond, and bonds were positive for both participants normally. It would be able to support him in rituals and other magic and, in some rare cases, it would be able to take on a human appearance.

Familiars though were most of all forming an unwavering loyalty to their masters. They would never turn against them, and their master would do everything to protect them. It was a bond, and the master was obliged, both by magic and by common sense, to protect the familiar.

It was the kind of relationship that would never break, unimportant of what could happen. But of course this needed a certain amount of trust as a base.

If the animal didn't like, or even fear, the master before the bonding many things could go wrong, starting with deformities and going to the loss of magic or even death. It was a bond both participants needed to be willing to enter.

So, at the moment all Draco needed to concentrate on, aside from homework, was getting his little fox to trust him.

And find a fitting name...

At the moment he was still studying the book about familiars and how to bind them while glancing at the sleeping ball of black fur that was lying in front of him.

Draco had nearly given up hope of the fox warming up to him at the beginning, but as it was right now it didn't seem too improbable that he could tame the animal.

He didn't know all that much about foxes sadly. On the one hand things might have been easier had it been something like a cat, on the other he'd never believe that something as simple as a cat could become his familiar.

He knew the Vulpes was a genus of the canidae family, they were omnivores and arctic foxes, like the one in front of him, were native in colder regions, one of the smallest in the vulpes genus and were monogamous, but all of that was common knowledge that wouldn't get him very far in taming the animal.

Seeing as it was of the canidae family he supposed there were certain similiarities in the upbringing as with dogs and it was clear that the animal had a certain amount of magic. He could feel it when the fox had been scared, so he didn't need to worry about that either.

One rather fascinating aspect about his fox had been its eyes. They were a startling emerald green, which was very unusual for foxes. It could be seen with cats, but dogs normally had irises in colours ranging from light blue to brown, amber included. But green? He had never seen that before.

He closed the book with a sigh. He wouldn't find out anything about the little fox in it anyways and the bond was something that would come only in time. A glance out of the window told him that the sun had already set. He took out his transfiguration homework and started researching his essay about why it was possible to transfigure living beings into objects, but not shift them.

Some people would go to bed at that time, but Draco knew with certainty that he wouldn't get anything done in the morning, as he was seriously not a morning person. He rather worked until two in the night or later and slept until noon.

At about one o'clock in the morning a tingling sensation told him that the fox had woken up again – he had forgotten to remove the charm – and Draco watched as he sleepily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He smiled as the fox yawned – it was a rather adorable sight – and finished the paragraph he had just worked on.

He was scribbling for about ten minutes as he looked up again and locked eyes with the animal. It seemed to be intently studying him

_It's probably still suspicious of me..._Draco realized. He took one of the treats he had asked the house-elves to prepare for him and stood up.

He could see the fox tense as he neared him, but at least he didn't try to run away anymore. It might have to do with the broken leg, but at least this way the fox learned that he wasn't in any danger from Draco, even when he was defenceless.

He crouched down so that he was only a bit above eyelevel of the fox and slowly reached out with the hand that contained the treat, a small piece of raw meat actually. The fox leaned away at first and flattened his ears but after a few seconds he seemed to realize that Draco didn't mean any harm and wouldn't move. He looked at the outstretched hand and then he slowly, mistrustful, leaned forward to sniff on it.

He looked at Draco and then at the meat again. Draco waited a few minutes but the fox only stared at the treat making no move to take it, ears still flat on his head.

With a sigh Draco lay the meat down in front of the fox who looked surprised.

He still seemed suspicious, but after Draco backed away he slowly took the offered meat, his eyes not leaving Draco as if he suspected him to just snatch it away again.

Well, who said this wasn't exactly the way he had been treated before? Draco sighed again as he watched the small fox devour the little treat a safe distance away. He just hoped that it would start to trust him before the holidays ended... it would be impossible to do the ritual at Hogwarts so he would have to wait until Christmas for his next chance.

~oOo~

Harry was gnawing on the way too delicious piece of meat Malfoy had given him thoughtfully.

He had full suspected the blonde to just snatch it away the moment he would reach for it... Dudley particularly had taken a lot of pleasure from offering food to Harry and then eating it himself the moment he had reached for it.

Well... he wasn't really Harry Potter at the moment, so he supposed that it wasn't that abnormal that he was treated kindly... maybe...

It didn't really make much sense to him as Malfoy didn't really strike him as an animal loving person, especially considering the Buckbeak incident in 3rd year, but it seemed that the other had taken a... liking to him.

He had treated his wounds and given him something to eat. He had also given him a very comfortable spot to sleep. It felt so nice to be cared for like that. He really liked Mrs. Weasley, but sometimes she could be a bit overwhelming. And there were seven other children she had to take care of. No one had ever been caring specifically for him like that. He should easily be able to see over the fact that it was Malfoy caring for him and just enjoy it while it lasted but... he found he couldn't.

After all, it was _Malfoy_, Lucius Malfoy's son. He knew he should be all courageous and stuff, but he was really scared of that man.

He was the one that had given the cursed diary to Ginny, setting Tom Riddle's ghost free.

He was the one he had had to confront at the Ministry of Magic, the one he had to fight in the department of Mysteries, the one that had tried and succeeded in taking the prophesy.

Harry shuddered lightly. This whole action had been such a waste. Not only did he lose... not only did Sirius... he swallowed thickly. He wouldn't think about that now. Not only did _that _happen but it turned out that the prophesy, the reason they had come to the Ministry in the first place, was a sham and Voldemort had been able to escape before Fudge had arrived.

In the end Dumbledore had been charged with the intrusion of the Ministry, and the destruction of several very important things there.

Harry curled together, using his bushy, soft tail as a blanket.

He didn't know what had happened now to Dumbledore over the vacation, but he found he didn't really care either.

After all, this entire incident, to a certain point, had been the headmasters fault. Had he not ignored Harry, had he only listened to him, they could have found out that all these visions had been fraud.

They would never have gone there and all of this would never have happened.

He wondered though what the real prophesy said. Dumbledore surely knew, he had been there after all when it was made. But... would he tell if asked? He had been the one to give the sham to the Ministry and he didn't really trust the headmaster anymore.

He had thought a lot about this while he had been home.

A lot of the incidents that wouldn't have happened had the headmaster only actively done something against it. Really, if first years got through these traps to protect the philosopher's stone then why should it stop a dark lord?

He yawned loudly. Thinking about this had made him tired again, and actually he was too content right now to even want to think about it.

He started watching the blonde again. He seemed to be working on some assignments. Harry hadn't even started his. They'd been locked away by the Dursleys. _Well,_ he thought_, it's not like I can do anything in the state I'm in right now anyways._

He wondered if anyone had already noticed that he was gone.

After all there _were_ posts all around his house to keep him safe, at least safe from anyone but his family. He had seen some of the order standing around, trying to look discrete. They had failed miserably of course. They were all rather conspicuous after all.

The feather Malfoy was using to write was a rather fluffy and expensive looking one. Maybe it was from an ostrich?

At least he didn't use peacock-feathers... that would remind him too much of Lockhart.

The way the feather was travelling from the right to the left and swinging this and that way was really interesting. It would be so much fun to chase after it...

A chuckle tore him out of his thoughts and he looked at Malfoy who was watching him, but his gaze turned back to the feather after a moment, finding it rather hard not to look at the feather that was still swinging this way, and that way, turning around and swishing high and then low...

Suddenly Malfoy laid the feather down, breaking Harry's trance, stood up and went to a chair that was standing in the corner. He looked at it critically for a while, then he looked at Harry and then back at the chair.

Harry really wondered why the chair seemed to be so interesting for the blonde. It didn't seem special at all. Then he took his wand out and aimed at the chair he had been studying so intently a few moments ago.

In front of his eyes the stair morphed into some weird kind of construction.

On a circular stand one stick was going up in the air on top of it, another stick reached into the middle of the circle, where a string was dangling down, a fluffy ball and a bell were attached to it.

Malfoy lifted the weird construction up and carried it over to where Harry, who was far too fascinated by the thing to be scared by Malfoy, was lying.

The blonde placed it on the floor, so that the ball was hanging directly, and only a few inches above Harry.

'That way you can play with something, since you can't put any weigh on your paw,' he explained at Harry's confused look.

He stared at the thing above him again and then huffed with disdain _as if I'm going to play with something like that!_ He thought irritated. Malfoy just smiled and went back to his assignment.

After a few minutes he couldn't help glancing at the ball and bell every now and then.

Maybe he should just play with this weird thing? After all Malfoy had made it specifically for him, without meaning to insult him, but in a friendly gesture_. It would be kind of rude not to play with it_, he reasoned.

And... and... he _really _wanted to hear that bell!

That decided he rolled on his back and reached out with his front paws, hitting the ball and making it swing.

The bell sounded really funny! And the way it was swinging this way and that... he hit it again, changing its curse and he was pretty sure that his tail was wagging, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

This was just too much fun!

~oOo~

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**Draco will give Harry a name... will Harry really be able to trust a Malfoy?**_

Hello everyone! I'm quite sorry for the long wait with this chapter, but I'm kind of stressed right now with everything going on and don't really find the time and muse to write at the moment... I'm really sorry for that!

Please leave a comment! Criticism is very much welcome too! :) and tell me how you would want Draco to name Harry. I already have some ideas, but it's always interesting to hear what others think! :D


End file.
